Luck
The ability to be constantly lucky. Sub-power of Probability Manipulation and Reality Warping. Opposite to Jinxed. Also Called * Fortune * Fortune Self-Inducement * Self-Induced Positive Consequences Capabilities The user is gifted with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck, most have no control over this power as things considered "lucky" randomly and unexpectedly happens to them despite any predestined fate or logical reason. Ergo, nothing bad will happen or if it does, their power will sort it out no matter how impossible the situation is or how high the odds are against them, allowing the user to always be in complete context in whatever situation they are, be free to do as they please without consequences, and be untouched and ineffective to the laws of causality. All aspects of users life improve drastically: work, social, romantic, personal, financial, school and basically life as a whole would become easier, happier, and would excel altogether. Levels *'Basic Level:' User is slightly luckier than other people. On average good things happen to them more often and bad less often. Random chances tilt slightly to their favor. *'Advanced Level:' User is notably luckier than other people, good things happen to them more often, and bad less often. Random chance tilts to their favor most of the time, and beneficial coincidences occur for the user at abnormal rates. *'Expert Level:' User is luckier than most people, good things generally happen to them and bad things rarely do. Random chance will always tilt towards their favor, and any attempts to make bad things happen to them are more difficult, as the user's luck continuously tips towards their benefit. *'Master Level:' User is one of the luckiest people in existence, to a point that things go to their way no matter what they do. Any attempts to make bad things happen to the user will almost always fail, unless their chances are cosmically minuscule. *'Ultimate Level:' User is lucky to the point where probability means nothing, and reality will change in order for chance to turn towards their favor. The odds of making bad things happen to the user are impossible, and chance will always either favor the user or disfavor those who oppose the user. Associations * Destiny Chosen * Causality Immunity * Causality Negation * Consequence Removal * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Gambling * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Thievery * Fate Denial/Fate Immunity * Golden Rule * Logic Defiance * Luck Absorption * Luck Augmentation * Luck Bestowal * Luck Energy Manipulation * Luck Magic * Luck Mode * Omnicompetence * Opportunity Sense * Path to Victory * Reality Warping ** Probability Manipulation ** Variable Manipulation * Rule Bending/Living Anomaly * Relationship Manipulation * Self Sufficiency * Situational Synchronicity Limitations * May apply to the laws of "Positive and Negative Outcomes", meaning it may benefit the user but could backfire on others/themselves. * Continuously pressing the user's luck may tax this ability to the point of failure. * May only activate in certain events, such as gambling. * Most users have literally no control over this power, so what happens is just random. * Jinx may be able to lessen or remove luck. * Luck Erasure can completely remove the user's luck. * May lead to developing various emotional problems or mental issues. Known Users See Also: Born Lucky. Known Objects *Bezel's Charm of Luck (Ben 10) *Felix Felicis (Harry Potter) *Luck Blade (Dungeons & Dragons) *Lucky Helmet (The Amazing World of Gumball) Gallery 640px-Number7LuckyStripe-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png|Number 7: Lucky Stripe (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) gives incredible luck to its possessor. 640px-Charlie McCoy.jpg|Charlie McCoy (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) often has amazing luck from Number 7: Lucky Straight. 300px-Mayumi.jpg|After she gains the Number 7 card, Mayumi (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) gains incredible luck. 1563lfd.jpg|Bennington 'Baby Bink' Cotwell Jr. (Baby's Day Out) is probably the luckiest baby of all time. Felix Felicis.png|Felix Felicis (Harry Potter) Venus MGA2.jpg|Venus (Metal Gear Acid 2) once demonstrated her incredible luck by throwing twenty coins into the air at once, all of which ended up heads. sakura.jpg|Princess Sakura (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) has shown incredible amounts of luck, especially when it comes to luck-based competitions like gambling games and lotteries. Ta'veren.png|''Ta'veren'' (A Wheel of Time) are pushed and pulled by the Pattern of the Wheel of Time to become what they need to be, granting them extremely fortuitous circumstances with comparison to others. Mat_the_Gambler.jpg|As his special ability as ta'veren to the Wheel of Time, Matrim Cauthon (A Wheel of Time) has uncanny, supernatural luck in combat, gambling, and even interpersonal relationships. Milfee.png|Milfeuille Sakuraba (Galaxy Angel) has tremendous amounts of pure luck. Tylor.jpg|Captain Tylor (The Irresponsible Captain Tylor) has come to be known to have "The Devil's Luck" as he always gets through impossible situations due to strokes of dumb luck. Lucky013e77.jpg|E-77 Lucky (Sonic X) Charm of Luck.png|The Charm of Luck (Ben 10) one of the mystical Charms of Bezel. KingAnime.png|King (One Punch Man) is the weakest hero in the Hero Association but everyone believes that he is the strongest one alive, thanks to his incredible luck. Lucky.jpg|Lucky's (Kyuranger) extraordinary luck provides unintentional benefits to him and his allies. File:Baccarat_Anime_Infobox.png|Baccarat (One Piece) File:Longshot_Modern.jpg|Longshot (Marvel Comics) File:Domino_Uncanny_X-Men_Annual_Vol_4_1.png|Neena Thurman/Domino (Marvel Comics) File:Eddie_Gunnam_(Earth-616)_001.jpg|Eddie Gunnam/The Swell (The Runaways/Marvel Comics) File:Remy_LeBeau_-_Gambit_(Marvel_Comics)_X-Treme_X-Men_Vol_1_8_Textless.jpg|Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel Comics) Video Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries